1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to traffic signaling, and particularly to a vehicle mounted traffic light indicator which is directed to provide traffic signal information to one or more of a vehicle in which it is mounted and to traffic behind the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The first signal light appeared with three colors, namely red, orange, and green, for the first time around 1914, emerging from Cleveland, Ohio, USA. From such appearance of the signal light, the signal light has since spread across the globe and has resulted in organized automatic traffic control, such as for a specific time programmed at traffic intersections. Such signal lights have been used throughout the world, such as on the ground, sea and air. In this regard, the signal lights have directed many vehicles and will likely continue to direct more vehicles in the future. Thus, signal lights have become a basic necessity for organizing traffic in modern streets, for example.
There are many different sizes and shapes of vehicles nowadays. As a result, owners of relatively small vehicles can face a problem of blocked vision of the signal light in today's ongoing congestion which can contribute to or can cause accidents, such as due to the uncertainty of whether the color of the signal light is red or green, for example.
Also problems related to signal lights and their visibility can occur as a result of bad weather, fog, dust, torrential rain, sunlight glare, and also lighting that can come from nearby cars, can all be factors which can block the ability to see the signal light. Moreover, problems can also exist related to signal light visibility and operability, such as can result from a lack of maintenance of burned-out lamps, inoperable signals due to a collision or an accident, and downed signal lights due to other reasons, such as storms, for example. Additionally, some owners or drivers of vehicles, such as seniors, can have difficulty seeing the signal lights clearly, such as at certain distances or resulting from certain conditions, for example.
Thus, a vehicle mounted traffic light addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.